Easy Lover
by StairwayToHell
Summary: OS HPDM. Harry aime l'amant facile au coeur de pierre, manque de chance, ce dernier perd tout son temps à se convaincre que rien ne l'attache à Poudlard.
1. chapitre unique

**Auteur :** StairwayToHell

**Rating : **M ou R, pour les conservateurs. Cette fois, sans hésitation, ça commence crû.

**Genre :** Romance

**Avertissement : **c'est un salsh, donc** relation homosexuelle**, alors s'il vous plait, juste **pas de commentaire homophobe**, c'est pas dur si on aime pas de faire page précédente !

**Pairing : **Harry/Drago

**Disclamer : **L'oeuvre originale est de JK Rowling, Harry&Co sont tous à elle dans leur intégralité. Tout mis à part l'intrigue (si je peux appeler ça comme ça...En plus j'ai été inspirée pour l'invention!) lui appartient.

**Note de l'auteur : **Hé oui, me revoilà ! C'est le deuxième oneshot que je fais, ce qui s'adonne être aussi ma seconde publication(elle est pas belle la vie :D). Le but ultime est de me rendre jusqu'à une fic de plein de chapitre, mais il faut bien que je tâte un peu avant, alors je me fais la main et j'apprends à encaisser les critiques. Je voulais aussi dire que c'est la chanson de **Phil Collins**, _Easy Lover_, qui m'a donné l'idée pour ce court mettrage, j'aurais dû mettre ça dans le disclamer, mais tant pis. Alors c'est tout, bonne lecture et reviewez-moi, j'adore ça :).

* * *

**Easy lover**

"Easy lover  
He'll get a hold on you believe it  
Like no other  
Before you know it you'll be on your knees  
He's an easy lover  
He'll take your heart but you won't feel it  
He's like no other  
And I'm just trying to make you see"**(1)**

* * *

Harry en était fou ! Il sortait avec cet être parfait, beau, intelligent, habille, fin, riche, charmant, séduisant, sportif, éloquent et au combien sexy ! Bon ! On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Lui et Drago couchaient ensemble et tout Poudlard le savait, mais il ne se fréquentait pas vraiment à l'extérieur de la chambre de préfets du blond, à moins que l'un d'entre eux ait l'idée de s'envoyer en l'air ailleurs. Mais tout cela, Harry s'en moquait comme de sa première paire de chaussette, il était comblé sexuellement et ne doutait pas que Drago tenait à lui. 

Il passa le tableau de la chambre de son amant et le repéra tout de suite, assis confortablement à son bureau en train de faire, certainement, un devoir. Harry s'avança en sautillant, il avait attendu cet instant toute la journée, chaque nuit Drago semblait être encore meilleure. Il rejoint son préfet favori et s'assit sur le bureau, bousculant un peu le planning ordonné de l'érudit qu'était Malefoy.

- Tu ne peux pas faire attention ! s'écria-t-il en poussant son encrier pour ne pas le renverser. Potter, merde ! Tu vas encore tout foutre par terre !

- Pardon ! Je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois, promis.

Sur ce, Harry se laissa glisser sur les genoux de Drago et lui emprisonna les lèvres dans un baiser exigeant des plus impatient.

- Tu embrasses comme un désespéré, Potter, se moqua le Serpentard. Puis descends de là ! J'ai encore du travail pour ta débile de directrice !

- McGonagall ? La révision en Métamorphose ? Les Aspics sont dans un mois et on révise dans tous les cours tout le temps. Drago vient au lit, supplia piteusement Harry.

- Je prends de l'avance, un concept que ton cerveau atrophié de Gryffondor ne peu certainement pas comprendre ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir Auror ou de vendre des farces et attrapes, je ne veux pas d'un métier honteux, moi !

- Drago, il est huit heures moins quart, on aura pas le temps de le faire !

- Dégage, bordel, Potter ! On aura le temps, mais là je suis occupé !

Harry descendit de sur son amant et se traîna jusqu'au lit en ronchonnant. Plus qu'un mois avant les Aspics et cinq semaines avant qu'il ne quitte Poudlard une bonne fois pour toute. Harry avait cru que Drago lui dirait qu'il se reverrait après, mais le blond n'abordait jamais le sujet, comme s'il n'y pensait pas. Harry ne voulait pas un «je t'aime », il s'était fait à l'idée que Malefoy ne le lui dirait pas de si tôt, mais au moins une promesse de se revoir. Cet imbécile de Serpentard n'avait pas changé d'amant depuis qu'il avait couché ensemble pour la première fois, ce qui datait du vingt-sept décembre tout de même ! Pour un préfet de Serpentard et un dieu du sexe comme Drago Malefoy, ça tenait du miracle. Il ne pouvait pas seulement le garder par pitié : il n'avait pas de pitié !

Le Survivant croisa ses bras derrière sa tête en regardant les rideaux du baldaquin au-dessus de lui, il devrait en parler ce soir, il ne pourrait pas prendre Drago au dépourvu à la fin de l'année sinon il se défilerait. Il poussa un énième soupire de désespoir quand il sentit le lit s'affaisser autour de lui. Drago était à quatre pattes vis-à-vis de lui, remontant ses bras au niveau de la tête de sa proie.

- Tes soupires à fendre l'âme m'agacent, grogna le blond.

- Je te perturbe à ce point ? fit malignement Harry.

- La ferme, Potter !

Drago vint lui caresser les lèvres du bout des doigts, faisant languir cruellement le Gryffondor qui ferma les yeux, profitant du touché délicat. Il s'allongea sur Harry, collant sans torse au sien et vint prendre ses lèvres dans un baiser excitant. Il lui mordilla délicieusement les lèvres, sachant avec exactitude que le brun aimait cette barbarie délicate, ce dernier gémit fidèle à lui-même. Drago continua en faisant glisser ses mains sous le chandail cotonneux de son amant, tâtant les muscles bien dessinés de son adversaire de Quidditch, profitant de sa position de dominant. Il se releva pour faire passer le vêtement gênant par-dessus la tête de Harry qui l'attira à lui avant même que son chandail n'ait touché le sol. Alors que le brun réclamait ses baisers par d'innombrables gémissements gutturaux, il lui taquinait les tétons, mordillant les pointes roses, dures et sensibles. Il défit sa ceinture d'un geste rapide, tirant les hanches de son amant contre les siennes, sentant son plaisir raide derrière le tissu. Harry attrapa les pans de sa chemise la tira jusqu'à ce qu'elle libère enfin le corps appétissant de son tendre Serpentard. Ledit Serpentard s'accrocha aussitôt à lui et vint croquer ses lèvres qui se fendillèrent, laissant échapper des perles de sang dans les bouches des deux protagonistes.

- Fais attention ! protesta Harry d'un voix rauque, noyée dans le désir.

- Vraiment ?

Drago enleva son pantalon, se sentant désagréablement comprimé, imité rapidement par l'autre garçon qui ne pouvait plus attendre. Harry le renversa, il l'embrassa amoureusement, laissant apparaître naïvement tout l'attachement qu'il éprouvait pour son ancienne Némésis. Il fit promener sa bouche le long de la jugulaire apparente de son amant, continuant jusqu'à son mamelon droit qu'il mordilla avec délice, se nourrissant ensuite des grognements de plaisir de l'autre. Sa main glissa sur la peau porcelaine, dérangée par aucune imperfection, se rendant jusqu'à la partie la plus attrayante du blond. Le Survivant referma sa poigne sur la longueur de Drago, le sentant frémir, feintant de n'y accorder qu'un intérêt minime alors qu'elle avait toute son attention. Le préfet lui agrippa les cheveux en jurant.

- Suce-moi, bordel, Potter !

Harry aurait espéré quelque chose d'un peu plus poétique de la part de Drago Malefoy, mais ce dernier ne s'était jamais montré aussi subtil au lit que dans les couloirs. Il obtempéra avec plaisir et happa le sexe gorgé de sang entre ses lèvres, faisant s'arquer son partenaire qui balança fermement des hanches, imposant un certain rythme à suivre à Harry.

Etrangement, même en dessous, Drago avait toujours l'air du dominant. Avant qu'il n'atteigne l'extase, il se détacha du jeune homme et le hissa à son niveau, avant de reprendre le dessus dans leur corps à corps. Il caressa Potter avec inattention, il ne se préoccupait pas souvent du second intervenant dans ce genre de jeu, seul lui importait son plaisir et le qu'en-dira-t-on, à savoir, son niveau d'excellence au lit. Il siffla le sort de lubrification, ce qui fit frissonner Harry sous lui, puis plongea un doigt dans l'entrée étroite du brun. Il l'entendit geindre, rien de bien méchant, il en entra un deuxième. Ne recevant pas de signal contradictoire, il continua la préparation, mais au troisième doigt, un hoquet et une plainte échappa du corps qui n'était pas le sien. Il se stoppa. Quelques secondes passèrent, il commençait à penser que ça ne reprendrait jamais.

- Tu peux y aller, murmura Potter d'une voix rauque.

Le Serpentard s'assura de la véracité des dires, il ne voulait pas passer pour une brute épaisse digne de Crabbe ou Goyle, et fit quelques mouvements de ciseau, Potter ne fit aucune remarque. Alors qu'il ressortait ses doigts, se positionnant au mieux en face de Harry, une montée de sang grimpa le long de sa virilité déjà tendue, l'élève des rouges et ors était excitant comme peu d'entre les Gryffondor l'était. Il pénétra le corps brûlant de son amant ne montrant pas plus de douceur qu'auparavant. Harry le tira entre ses cuisses et planta ses ongles acérés dans son dos, serrant les dents du mieux qu'il put. Drago voyait ses yeux larmoyants de douleur, mais ça ne faisait que lui donner envie de le faire souffrir encore davantage et il s'enfonça plus profondément. Le brun le resserra contre lui, ne disant rien, coinça sa tête dans son épaule, respirant bruyamment près de son oreille. Lentement, il imprégna un mouvement de va-et-vient le long du sexe de Drago et s'en suivit de nombreux coups de reins, le blond atteignait chaque fois la prostate de Harry qui hurlait de plaisir. Il finit par exploser entre leurs deux corps et la glue blanchâtre s'étala sur leurs ventres qui s'entrechoquaient. Peu de temps après lui, Malefoy jouit dans les profondeurs du corps du Survivant en laissant s'envoler un dernier râle extatique.

Durant les dix premières minutes, on n'entendit plus que les halètements des deux élèves qui reprenaient peu à peu leur souffle. Drago n'aimait pas le concept de se coller après l'amour, il haïssait tout ce que cela apportait, les corps huileux ou gluant, l'odeur désagréable et la chaleur étouffante de l'après coup. Il se contentait de rouler sur le côté et de jeter un sort de nettoyage, sans pour autant retourner auprès de son amant. Après tout, ils devaient tous les deux se remettre de leur récent ébat et n'avaient pas à partager les minutes qui suivaient. Harry était tout bonnement à l'opposé, il adorait le moment d'après où il pouvait se blottir dans les bras chaud et réconfortant de son partenaire, mais Malefoy lui avait fait comprendre qu'il n'y tenait pas et il n'avait pas insisté.

Alors qu'un silence de plus en plus long s'étendait dans le temps, Harry cogitait. S'il devait demander à Drago ce qu'il adviendrait d'eux après Poudlard, le moment était des plus propice. Drago ne se sentirait pas agressé du fait qu'il soit sur un terrain connu et il venait de prendre son pied, cela pourrait influencer sa décision dans le bon sens. Mais lancer le sujet était assez épineux, Harry savait qu'il mettrait son amant en colère, il le connaissait de mieux en mieux et l'aspect de leur relation que Drago affectionnait tant était la liberté totale qu'ils se donnaient.

Remis de ce qui venait de se passer, Drago se leva, flambant nu, marcha jusqu'à son pantalon d'où il sortit une cigarette qu'il alluma avant de revenir se poser sur le fauteuil près du lit. Il observa Harry qui était pelotonné dans ses couvertures.

- Tu ne pars pas ? demanda abruptement le blond.

- J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

- Tu peux le faire en te rhabillant, non ?

Harry hocha la tête. Il rassembla les couvertures autour de lui et s'inventa une toge de style romain qu'il porta jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses vêtements dans un coin de la chambre et ne s'habille. Il se savait ridicule, mais il ne s'appréciait pas nu, dans certains vêtements et avec une certaine préparation, il pouvait s'aimer un minimum, mais nu en totalité, il se trouvait tout bonnement laid.

- Je viens de te voir à poil, Potter, tu n'as pas à te cacher, je t'ai déjà vu dans ton intégralité depuis le temps !

- Je sais, ça n'a rien à voir, ronchonna Harry. Je peux te la poser ma question ?

Drago hocha la tête en laissant échapper la boucane du coin droit de sa bouche. Harry enfila son boxer rapidement et sa chemise avant de s'asseoir en face de lui sur le lit, le reste de ses habits sous le bras.

- Est-ce que…qu'on se reverra après ? Je veux dire, la remise des diplômes est dans cinq semaines et je me demandais si je devais penser qu'on se reverrait ?

Drago sourit en tirant une longue puff sur son bâton cancérigène. Il secoua la tête en riant de plus belle.

- Tu iras à ton Académie d'Auror, c'est un internat avec pleins d'agents qui ont tous la dent dure contre les Malefoy, puis je ne me vois pas te courir après ou attendre que tu sortes de là une fois par mois.

- Je ne suis plus si sûre de vouloir être un Auror, tu sais. Après y avoir réfléchis, je me rends compte que c'est un rêve comme les enfants qui veulent être policier ou pompier. De plus c'est un programme contingenté et je ne suis même pas sûr d'être pris. Je vais peut-être devenir professeur ou quoique se soit d'autre. Je ne suis encore sûr de rien. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ?

- Ecoute, Potter, je n'ai pas l'intention de courir d'une école à l'autre et je ne pense pas non plus revoir qui que se soit de Poudlard une fois que mes études ici seront finies ! J'ai déjà passé sept années de ma vie dans cet endroit et je ne demande plus qu'à les oublier.

Harry hocha la tête, déçu que Drago ne croit pas plus en leur amour. Mais il ne baisserait pas les bras, il ne pouvait pas et il ne le voulait pas, il avait encore un mois pour convaincre Drago qu'ils étaient fait pour finir leur vie ensemble. Il termina de se vêtir, il n'aurait pas pu dire que la déclaration de Drago ne l'avait pas atteint, il pensait qu'au fond Drago l'aimait, mais qu'il l'ignorait, un point c'est tout, mais la douleur était là et lui écrasait le cœur. Il salua brièvement son amant, parce que Drago ne voulait pas de compagnie pour dormir, et s'apprêtait à rejoindre la Tour des Gryffondor.

- Attends, grogna Drago. Tu ne vas pas laisser ça briser tout ce que nous avons ? Tu sais que j'en vaux la peine, continuons de nous voir encore jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Bien sûr. Bonne nuit, Drago.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et laissa Harry partir sans plus de cérémonie.

Le Survivant repensa à sa conversation expéditive avec Drago. Il savait que tout dans cette relation battait de l'aile : Drago qui n'acceptait pas son amour pour lui, le fait que ses amis ne veuille rien savoir de tout cela, la mort de Voldemort qui avait changé l'attitude de pas mal de monde dans les maisons, l'incarcération de Lucius Malefoy qui avait fait prendre à son fils une nivellation vers le bas dans l'échelle sociale et Hermione et Ron qui n'aimaient pas Drago Malefoy. Tout cela parce que Drago avait eu une aventure avec plusieurs personnes avant lui, dont, malheureusement, Bill Weasley qui était sorti de cette relation avec des envies de suicide. Ron n'avait jamais pardonné à Drago d'avoir osé rabaisser son frère à un niveau si bas, après tout ce que Bill lui avait apporté et promis.

Harry donna le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui laissa basculer le panneau tout en faisant remarquer à Harry que sa tenue débraillée lui saillait à merveille. Le jeune homme rougit en rentrant sa chemise dans son pantalon et en aplatissant ses cheveux du mieux qu'il put. Aussitôt qu'il fut dans la Salle Commune, il repéra Hermione et Ron qui, encore une fois, l'avaient attendu pour aller se coucher. Ils lui jetèrent un regard désolé en le voyant apparaître marquer de l'odeur et l'air euphorique qu'il avait après le sexe. Sentant la colère monter en lui, Harry essaya d'expédier l'affaire.

- Oui, je reviens de chez Drago et vous n'avez pas à vous mêler de ça !

- Harry, plaida Hermione. Tu sais très bien que si nous faisons tout cela c'est uniquement pour ton bien être. Tu ne seras pas heureux avec Malefoy, il te fera du mal comme il aime tant le faire !

- Bien sûr que non ! Comment peux-tu le savoir toi ? Le seul garçon que tu n'aies jamais aimé, c'est Ron, il t'aime, tu l'aimes et vous sortez ensemble, moi et Drago c'est pareil ! La seule différence c'est que Drago a déjà eu quelques aventures avant moi !

- Harry, par pitié, enragea Hermione. Tu ne peux pas dire que Malefoy n'a eu que _quelques aventures_, il a couché avec tout Poudlard en âge de trouver le sexe intéressant !

Harry sentit un goût amer se mélanger à sa salive et dû se retenir à grande peine de ne pas frapper Hermione pour traiter Drago de traîné.

- Ne répète jamais ça, Hermione.

- Mais enfin, Harry ! Comment peux-tu oublier ce qu'il a fait à Bill ? s'écria Ron qui était resté muet jusqu'ici. Tu connais mon frère, tu l'as déjà vu, fallait-il que Malefoy ait été un connard pour qu'il en arrive à vouloir mourir !

Ron, c'était des paroles plus que des actes, tu le sais, je ne veux pas traiter ton frère de quoi que se soit, mais je t'assure que Drago ne me fera jamais de mal, il m'aime !

- Il te l'a dit ? questionna Ron.

- Non, mais je le sais.

Les deux autres Gryffondor semblèrent si découragés et peinés que Harry crut qu'il venait de leur dire qu'il était condamné à mort et qu'il ne lui restait plus que vingt minutes à vivre. Ils se levèrent alors que Harry se joignait à eux.

- Harry, lança Ron, je suis désolé de te faire ça, mais il le fallait. Je sais très bien que tu n'avais aucune envie de le revoir, mais j'ai demandé à Bill de venir te parler. Excuse-moi, mais j'ai vraiment peur de ce que tu es entrain de devenir, tu es tellement accro à Malefoy que tu imagines des choses.

Lui et Hermione partirent sans un mot de plus. Harry se leva, prêt à mettre les voiles quitte à poser un lapin à l'un des aînés Weasley, mais le grand roux était déjà dans la Salle Commune. Bill quitta le point d'ombre par lequel il était dissimulé et avança jusqu'à atteindre le fauteuil à côté de celui d'Harry.

- Bonjour, dit-il dans un murmure.

Harry le détailla l'espace d'un instant. Le Bill qu'il avait quitté presque un an plus tôt était maigre et aspirait à la plus grande détresse, comme si un halot noir l'entourait. Celui qu'il retrouvait aujourd'hui avait l'air tellement plus en en forme, la santé semblait lui être revenue et toutes marques d'une dépression possibles étaient loin derrière.

- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, commenta Harry.

Bill rougit et hocha la tête en baissant sensiblement les yeux.

- Ça n'a pas été facile, je ne suis pas encore vraiment remis, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer en couple avec qui que se soit pour le moment, c'est dur d'accorder ma confiance à mon nouveau petit ami, mais j'avance bien.

- Tu vois quelqu'un ?

- Oui, un garçon formidable, il vient d'Ecosse, il s'appelle Etienne.

Harry n'ajouta rien, se contentant d'acquiescer silencieusement à tout ce que disait Bill.

- J'ai longuement hésité avant d'accepter la demande de Ron, en venant ici je risque de _le_ voir et j'ai des envies de meurtre rien que d'y penser. Je me souviens parfaitement du temps où moi aussi j'ai été…son…jouet.

- Je ne suis pas le jouet de Drago ! s'offusqua Harry. Je ne suis le jouet d'absolument personne !

- Appelle ça comme tu veux, mais le résultat c'est le même, soupira le rouquin en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Si j'étais son jouet, cela signifierait que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire, mais je suis complètement consentant, je n'ai jamais aimé à ce point ! Il ne me viole pas, je suis tout à fait conscient quand nous faisons l'amour.

Bill tiqua et ses poings vinrent serrer les accoudoirs alors qu'il semblait trouver une force intérieure pour ouvrir les yeux de Harry.

- T'a-t-il jamais fait l'amour ? Harry, es-tu capable de te souvenir d'une seule nuit passée avec lui où il a été tendre et patient avec toi ? Où il est venu se blottir contre toi ou ne t'a laissé le prendre dans ses bras ? Jamais, Harry ! Drago ne fait pas l'amour, Drago _couche_, il _baise_, il _saute_, il _fourre_, mais il ne fait jamais l'amour ! Tu n'as sans doute pas même **un** point de comparaison.

Harry se mura dans un silence qui en disait long sur la véracité des dires de Bill. Il était vrai que Drago était son premier et unique, mais cela n'avait aucune importance vue du fait qu'il désirait que se soit aussi son dernier.

- Excuse-moi, ajouta le Weasley en se massant les sinus. Je n'aurais pas du te dire ça si crûment, mais je suis tellement usé par _lui_.

- Pourquoi vous venez tous me faire la morale parce que je sors avec mon ancien pire ennemi ? Tu viens seulement pour tenter de le récupérer ! accusa nerveusement Harry.

Bill sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux ronds très significatifs.

- Jamais ! Tu m'entends, jamais je ne veux revoir Drago Malefoy ! Tu n'écoutes pas ce que je te dis ? Le croiser sur le trottoir d'en face c'est déjà trop pour moi ! Je souhaiterais l'éradiquer de la surface de la terre.

- Je ne te laisserais pas lui faire du mal.

Les deux menaces firent tomber un silence lourd dans la pièce, mais Bill n'en avait pas fini. Il reconnaissait dans les attitudes de Harry les traits exacts de sa personnalité quand il fréquentait Drago, il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il tombe lui aussi dans le piège. Il ne laisserait jamais Harry souffrir comme lui.

- Je ne lui ferais rien, se calma le frère de Ron. Je ne pourrais pas, même si je le voulais. Harry, si je suis venu ici, ce n'est pas pour récupérer Drago Malefoy ou te gronder de sortir avec ton ancienne bête noire, je viens te faire un avertissement. Il ne faut plus que tu vois Drago, il est mauvais, pourri à l'intérieur et ne saura que te faire du mal.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Nos vieilles querelles sont oubliées et nous avons une vie de couple épanouie !

- De quoi tu parles ? Quelle vie de couple ? Harry, je peux comprendre que certaines personnes ne soient pas particulièrement expressives ou gênées, mais Drago ne t'a jamais pris la main en public pas vrai ! Ni en privé, je suppose. Il ne fait absolument rien pour toi, il ne t'apporte pas grand chose, seulement des nuits de plaisirs et crois-moi, ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

Harry fulminait, il aurait souhaité planter cet enfoiré là et rejoindre Ron pour l'incendier puis aller se coucher. Mais il fallait qu'il reste. Il fallait qu'il défende ce qu'il avançait depuis des mois. Parce qu'il savait que Drago l'aimait et qu'ils vivaient quelques choses.

- Harry, Drago n'est rien d'autre qu'un amant facile. Il manipule tous les hommes à sa guise parce qu'il connaît le fonctionnement du cerveau humain comme s'il savait les construire, il saura toujours quoi dire ou faire pour t'embobiner et tu ne le verras jamais venir. Il a jeté son emprise sur toi et tu es tombé à genou sans t'en rendre compte, parce qu'il est comme aucun autre. J'essaye seulement de te le montrer. C'est exactement le genre d'homme dont tu rêves, tu rêves de le garder, mais tu ferais mieux de l'oublier, parce qu'il te quittera et te décevra.

- C'est faux ! Je le connais, il est avec moi, seulement moi, depuis déjà quelques mois et ce n'est pas parce qu'il était comme ça avant qu'il ne peut pas changer.

- Non, tu ne le changeras jamais, alors laisse tomber. Va-t-en vite parce que le voir c'est le croire, c'est vraiment le seul moyen. Tu n'es qu'un de plus qui souhaiterait le garder, le garder et le contrôler, mais tu ne l'obtiendras jamais, tu n'auras jamais plus que ce qu'il voudra te laisser avoir et Drago ne veut rien partager, il te prendra tout et te quittera quand il en aura trouvé un autre. N'essaye vraiment pas de le changer, Harry, tu n'es pas le seul. C'est un amant facile, tellement facile.

Harry secoua la tête, il était fatigué, faible, influençable et, peu à peu, les paroles de Bill faisaient leur petit bout de chemin dans sa tête. Il ne voulait rien croire, il voulait rejoindre Drago et lui demander de lui déclarer sa flamme pou être rassuré, mais il doutait à présent de tout. Et si toute l'ampleur de l'amour de Drago n'avait été qu'une supercherie montée par son esprit en manque d'amour ? Le retour sur la terre ferme ferait bien trop mal.

- Je suis sûr qu'il m'aime, marmonna-t-il d'une petite voix.

- Harry…Dans une relation amoureuse, tu dois faire des sacrifices, lourds parfois, mais celui qui dit t'aimer doit en faire lui aussi, tu es tout dans cette relation, c'est anormal et malsain. Il t'a été infidèle, quoique je suppose qu'il n'ait jamais parlé d'une relation exclusive. Il t'assurera toujours en valoir la peine, mais dis-toi bien que personne sur terre ne mérite de telles souffrances.

Harry sentit son cœur se fendre et hocha la tête, les lèvres tremblantes et la mâchoire serrée par l'émotion. Il leva ses yeux brouillés vers Bill et vit avec joie que le rouquin s'était approché. En deux pas il le rejoint sur le fauteuil et se laissa aller dans ses bras, pleurant la perte de son amour imaginaire.

- Tu sais, j'aurais aimé que se soit pour vrai, continua Bill en lui caressant le dos. J'aimerais encore que se soit vrai.

- Oui.

* * *

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla sous ses couvertures, confortablement installé dans son lit. Il crut d'abord à un long rêve, étrange et désagréable, mais l'air inquiet de Ron à ses côtés lui fit réaliser qu'il avait effectivement eut une conversation avec Bill Weasley la veille. Il soupira en faisant un faible sourire à son meilleur ami qui se crispa en tentant d'y répondre. 

Harry ne dit pas un mot à ses compagnons de dortoir tandis qu'il se préparait à aller prendre son déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. On n'insista pas pour savoir ce qui c'était dit hier soir entre les deux hommes-qui-furent-un-jour-amoureux-de-Drago-Malefoy. Hermione offrait un petit air jovial, elle n'avait jamais su bien cacher ses sentiments et il était facile de savoir qu'elle savait ce qui était arrivé et n'en était pas déçu le moins du monde.

Une fois dans le réfectoire, les Gryffondor s'installèrent à leur table et commencèrent à manger en conversant de tout et de rien, surtout des Aspics et du temps qu'il faisait pour voler. Harry se mêlait aux discussions, loin d'être d'une humeur du tonnerre, mais il ne s'apitoierait pas pour autant. Son regard dériva malgré lui jusqu'à la table des Serpentard et il observa Drago, penché dans ses livres, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait pour se consacrer à ses révisions. Depuis le temps où ils étaient «ensemble », il ne lui avait jamais accordé un regard, que se fusse en cours ou à l'heure des repas. Harry n'en revenait pas d'avoir été si aveugle alors que lui avait toujours les deux yeux ciblés sur le blond. Encore plus morose qu'il ne l'était jusqu'à présent, il prit congé des autres et se traîna paresseusement jusqu'à la bibliothèque, prévoyant d'attendre le début des cours.

- Harry ? chuchota Ron en arrivant.

Mrs Pince, les regardant du coin de l'œil, était tout ouï, n'attendant qu'un haussement de ton.

Hermione s'assit près de Ron, tous deux marqué par l'inquiétude et un fond de curiosité dont ils n'étaient pas bien fiers.

- Harry, tu n'as pas l'air en forme, informa Hermione.

- C'est à cause de Bill ? Ecoute, je comprends que tu m'en veuille de l'avoir fait venir, mais je me faisais du souci pour toi alors…

- Non, non, Ron, c'est correct pour toi. C'est bien à cause de Bill que je me retrouve avec le moral dans les chaussettes, mais c'est plus de bien que de mal. Il…Je vais arrêté de voir Drago.

Les yeux d'Hermione et de Ron s'écarquillèrent de surprise et ils se penchèrent, la respiration retenue, au-dessus de la table pour se rapprocher de Harry.

- Je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler, ajouta le Survivant en rougissant.

Remarquant leur manque de tact, les deux Gryffondor reculèrent hâtivement et fixèrent un point diamétralement opposé dans la salle. Le petit instant de gêne passa et Ron en revint au sujet.

- Mais ça va aller, vieux ?

- Bien sûr, soupira Harry en lui faisant un sourire convaincu. Je vais en revenir, il me faut juste un peu de temps pour me faire à l'idée, puis de toute façon je vais bientôt avoir une montagne de révision et peu de temps pour m'en faire au sujet d'une quelconque histoire. Puis nous quittons Poudlard, je vais être occupé avec mes nouvelles études.

- Ça me fait plaisir, fit Hermione en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

- Vous pourriez me laisser seul quelques minutes ? demanda Harry. Je vous rejoindrais en Histoire de la Magie, je veux juste m'asseoir et penser loin du monde un peu.

Ron hocha la tête, lui tapa dans le dos de la façon la plus amicale qui soit et amena Hermione avec lui jusqu'à la porte. Harry les regarda quitter et se vautra plus confortablement dans la chaise. Sa rupture avec Drago était officielle à partir de maintenant, il ne pourrait pas reculer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à le dire à Drago, qui, de toute manière, n'en aurait certainement rien à faire.

Les minutes s'égrainèrent lentement, Harry portait une oreille attentive à tout ce qui l'entourait, laissant son regard voguer de petit point noir à petit point noir sur le plafond. Il percevait le cri des oiseaux, les pas plus ou moins lointain des quelques élèves qui avaient fini de manger, la plume qui grattait le papier de Mrs Pince et le sifflement de la bise qu'il s'infiltrait dans le hall. Soudainement, un son se détacha des autres, plus fort, plus vif et plus distinct, quelqu'un se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque, quelqu'un de presser à en juger par le bruit qu'il faisait. Curieux, Harry se tourna vers la porte et son regard se figea sur Drago qui venait d'entrer.

Le Serpentard ralentit en le voyant, il soupira d'un air las et s'approcha, passant devant le Cerbère des bouquins sans faire attention à son grognement mécontent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Potter ? siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

- Rien de spécial, je venais réfléchir.

- Vraiment ? fit Malefoy moqueur. Et à quoi, si ce n'est pas trop indiscret ? Tu cherches encore ta vocation ? Ose affirmer que ce n'est pas parce que tu sais très bien que je me rends à la bibliothèque chaque fois que j'ai un moment de libre.

- Ça n'a absolument rien à vois avec toi, rétorqua sèchement le brun.

Les deux garçons furent surpris du ton employé et un zeste choqué.

- Enfin un peu, reconnut Harry. Je voudrais qu'on arrête de se voir, toi et moi.

Drago ouvrit grand la bouche et dévisagea Harry interloqué. S'il avait eu des plombages, Harry aurait pu les compter, mais Drago avait une dentition tout simplement parfaite et un air très peu courtois sur le visage. Il se reprit finalement et un sourire amusé commença à étirer ses lèvres.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Tu ne supporte pas le fait que je trouve amusant que tu veuilles changer de carrière du jour au lendemain ? Ou alors que je ne joue pas la conne dégoulinante d'amour qui attendrait que tu sortes de ton Académie d'Auror comme toutes bonnes petites femmes ?

- Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Je ne supporte tout simplement pas le fait que tu ne sois pas amoureux de moi alors que je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te faire plaisir. Je pensais qu'en devenant ce que tu cherchais, le fait d'être avec toi ferait de moi une personne heureuse, mais je ne suis plus moi et c'était peut-être ça le plus important.

- Drago fronça les sourcils. Il déposa son énorme pavé sur la table et s'appuya nonchalamment sur ses coudes, plongeant un regard curieux dans les émeraudes.

- Tu as parlé à quelqu'un ?

- Oui.

- Qui ?

- C'est sans importance.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Je suis le seul à pouvoir en juger.

- Non, c'est _mon_ ami et je n'ai pas l'intention de te le jeter dans la gueule.

- Alors c'est tout ? Tu vas aller te venter d'avoir rompu avec Drago Malefoy et trouver un autre gars pour assouvir toutes tes envies perverses ? Parce que c'est bien pour ça que j'étais là, moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le ton doucereux de Drago râpait méchamment le cœur de Harry qui le haïssait de lui faire tomber la faute dessus.

- Ne me prends pas pour ce que je ne suis pas, Malefoy, lâcha Harry d'un timbre détaché. Je t'aimais chaque fois qu'on a couché ensemble, contrairement à toi, j'ai été stupide de laisser faire ça, mais tu n'as pas profité de moi et moi non plus. Et oui, c'est tout. Je ne dirais à personne que je t'ai laissé tomber, tu peux bien dire tout ce que tu veux, j'approuverais.

- D'accord.

Harry se leva, laissant à Drago le loisir de digérer la nouvelle, bien qu'il pensait que le blond passerait bien vite à autre chose. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, puis revint en arrière et s'accroupit devant Drago afin de se retrouver légèrement surplombé par son ex.

- Pourquoi alors qu'on était ensemble et qu'on baisait presque tous les jours est-ce que tu as eu le besoin d'en trouver un autre ? demanda-t-il.

Il aurait préféré ne pas être si dérangé par se détail, mais depuis que Bill lui avait dit que Drago avait été infidèle, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'y penser. Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Si oui, avec qui ?

- C'est comme ça que tu l'as appris ? C'est Peacok qui te l'a dit ?

- Peacok ? répéta Harry hébété. Byron Peacok ?

- Merde ! Tu ne le savais pas ?

Harry sentit un nœud dans son estomac, il n'aurait jamais cru que Drago ait pu lui préférer ce genre de garçon. Byron Peacok était une petite frappe de cinquième de Gryffondor qui avait tout d'un Serpentard, mais qui était trop irréfléchi et impulsif pour y être pris. Il n'avait pas vraiment un atout majeur qui pouvait faire le poids dans la balance des critères de Drago Malefoy, il n'était ni _très_ beau, ni _très_ riche, ni _très_ célèbre.

- Ça ne change rien, s'empressa d'ajouter Harry. Pourquoi tu m'as trompé ?

- Je ne t'ai pas trompé. Je ne t'ai jamais promis une relation dans laquelle nous étions enchaînés l'un à l'autre.

- D'accord. Autant pour moi, la prochaine fois je le saurais, plaisanta le Survivant.

* * *

Le temps passa et les craintes de Harry se confirmèrent toutes avec le temps. Drago n'avait pas amorcé le moindre geste pour le récupérer et Byron Peacok hurlait sur tous les toits qu'il avait réussi à arracher le Dieu du Sexe de Poudlard des bras du Survivant. Harry ne lui en voulait pas au fond, sortir avec Drago lui avait également gonflé la tête, puis Byron était un cinquième et pouvait se compter chanceux d'être avec Malefoy. Néanmoins, Harry n'irait pas lui faire la morale à la façon Bill Weasley, un fond de rancœur qui lui restait encore. 

Les bruits de couloirs voulaient que Drago ait décidé de mettre fin à leur relation, qui pour tous n'en était pas une de toute façon, afin de se consacrer plus ardemment dans ses études. Sa seconde liaison avec Byron avait écorché la joliesse de son excuse, mais personne n'en fit la remarque.

Harry était à nouveau le même Gryffondor que les rouges et ors avaient connu. Les Aspics dangereusement proche, il finit, avec Ron, par se mettre au travail sous le regard sévère de Hermione qui les faisait réviser jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. La plupart des septièmes années n'étaient plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes, mais quoi de plus normal alors qu'ils jouaient leur avenir. Puis le Survivant avait un divertissement qui l'empêchait de penser tout le temps à Drago et fut soulager de voir Hermione arriver, les bras chargés de livres, jour après jour. En cours, ils continuaient les grandes révisions, chacun savait sur le bout des doigts à peu près tout ce qui était demandé et tout le monde avoua à contre cœur que Rogue était un professeur excellent car même Neville connaissait toutes les facultés des diverses plantes et pouvait créer des Potions de niveau Optimal aux Buses.

C'était un samedi magnifique, le soleil inondait chaque pièce, trouvant même de la place pour s'infiltrer dans les lucarnes des cachots. Dès lundi, les Aspic commençaient, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été organisé pour que les étudiants puissent décompressé en vu de tous les examens de fin d'année. Un grand nombre d'adolescents accueillirent la nouvelle avec enthousiasme et les listes de participants se remplirent à une vitesse folle. Les préfets ramassèrent les feuilles affichées dans chaque tours afin de les apporter à leur directeur le plus vite possible. En décrochant la sienne, Hermione remarqua quelque chose d'étrange.

- Harry ? Tu n'es pas inscrit ?

Ron, qui rajustait sa chemise sur ses épaules, se figea dans son geste et jeta un regard interrogateur à son meilleur ami.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui, souffla Harry. J'ai pensé m'inscrire, mais c'est là que j'ai vu que Binns avait rajouté le chapitre sur la découverte des moldus qui avait des pouvoirs étranges en 1812, tu sais avec la télékinésie et tous ces trucs étranges ?

- Oui je sais…

- Eh bien je n'y avais pas fait attention ! Je l'ai passé sur la peau des fesses, cet examen, alors je vais rester et chercher d'autres renseignements détaillés à la bibliothèque. Je vais me faire un mini-cours à moi tout seul.

Ron était totalement stupéfait, ce genre de chose ne l'aurait pas surpris de la part d'Hermione, quoique Hermione ne passe aucun test de justesse, mais de Harry c'en était choquant. Il n'aurait pas su dire si voir Hermione aussi éberlué que lui, désireuse d'amener Harry s'amuser à Pré-au-Lard, n'était pas tout aussi surprenant.

- Harry, gronda-t-elle. Nous révisons depuis trois semaines sans relâche, ton cerveau va saturer et tu vas te retrouver complètement ignorant devant ton examen ! Tu ne peux pas rattraper un retard total en trois semaines, c'est normal qu'il y ait quelques trucs que tu ne connaisses pas.

- Je n'ai pas un retard total, je sais tout, mis à part **un** chapitre ! Je vais l'apprendre aujourd'hui, le réviser demain avec tous les autres et lundi je serais prêt.

Hermione soupira, puis acquiesça en se débarrassant de son sac à dos.

- Bon alors je reste avec toi ! Je vais te remettre les idées en place…

- Ah non ! rétorqua Harry. Tu dois surveiller les autres pendant la sortie et puis tu dis toi-même qu'il faut prendre un jour de détente avant les examens ! Laisse-moi ici, je vais juste aller à la bibliothèque et ensuite on verra.

Hermione opina finalement. Harry reconduisit ses amis sur un bout du chemin, il bifurqua quand ils atteignirent le sentier qui coupait la route et menait jusqu'à la cabane de Hagrid. Harry les salua, Hermione avait l'air encore un peu fâchée, mais Ron l'entraîna à sa suite d'un mouvement du coude et il rejoignirent Seamus, Neville et Dean.

Harry descendit le petit chemin en gravier qui menait à la hutte qui bordait la lisière de la forêt. Il n'avait pas vu le demi-géant depuis deux jours, n'ayant pas eu de cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Il arriva près du potager et vit le dos rond de Hagrid penché sur l'une des caisses et des cages qu'il avait entassé en vrac. Il accéléra les deniers pas et un sourire de môme vint s'insinuer sur ses lèvres.

- Salut, Hagrid ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Ah Harry ! Bien, je range les Bocadesangres pour lundi.

- Lundi ?

- Oui, les cinquièmes vont avoir à les identifier pour leurs Buses…Oh ! Oups ! Je n'aurais pas du dire ça…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne vais pas le leur dire de toute façon. Est-ce que je peux en voir un ?

Hagrid accepta avec exaltation et ouvrit promptement l'une des petites portes de la cage pour en sortir le petit lézard bleu nuit. Il le tendit à Harry et aussitôt qu'il fut dans la paume de la main chaude, le reptile siffla et enroula l'une de ses six queues autour des doigts de Harry. La bête était très étrange, fine et longiligne, elle avait la grâce du serpent, mais cachait toute la puissance d'un dragon si ceux-ci avaient cette taille. Fasciné, Harry la rapprocha de son visage et lui caressa le somment du crâne. Une sécrétion blanchâtre sortit d'entre les écailles et Harry cessa de sentir peu à peu son doigt.

- Quand vous aviez dit que la vase de Bocadesangre était un puissant anesthésiant, je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il suffisait de si peu de gouttes et qu'elle agissait en si peu de temps.

- C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ! Ce sont de petites créatures incroyables, elles peuvent…

Harry se sentit soudainement étourdi. Ne comprenant pas ce qui pouvait lui arriver, il tenta de se rappeler les autres propriétés de la vase, rien ne pouvait mystifier son système nerveux à moins que le Bocadesangre n'ait réussi à lui injecter son poison dans la jugulaire. Il porta doucement sa main à son cou et sentit le lézard contre sa peau et sa veine palpiter follement. Trop ramolli pour arracher les crochets lui-même, Harry se concentra pour demander de l'aide, sa bouche commençant déjà à devenir pâteuse.

- Ha…Hagrid ?

- Oui ? OH ! Mince, Harry excuse-moi ! Viens là, toi!

Les gros doigts du presque entièrment-géant délogèrent le lézard bleu et Harry fit glisser sa main sur sa blessure, sentant un rond d'environ deux centimètres de diamètre gonflé dans son cou et deux trous d'où perlaient des larmes de sang.

- Il n'a pas su résister à la tentation, je suis désolé. Je vais te donner un produit, ça empêchera le sang de couler.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, j'aurais dû être plus prudent. Quand je pense que tu as de vrai _Suceur de Sang_ en ta possession.

- Il n'y en a pas en Angleterre, ils viennent directement d'Espagne, d'où leur nom : Boca de Sangre, en réalité, Suceur de Sang, tu le savais ?

- Je les ai étudiés avec Hermione pour les Aspics, il paraît que l'on demande souvent leur principal utilité pour les sorciers.

Hagrid lui tendit une débarbouillette humide qui dégageait une forte odeur d'un mélange d'alcool et de mercurochrome des plus désagréable. Harry tamponna légèrement sa blessure, grimaçant en voyant des bouts de chair rose sur le tissu.

- Pour sucer, les Bocadesangres plante leurs crochets dans une peau tendre, il injecte le poison tranquillisant et commence à creuser les parois de ta peau, par le même procédé que les vis, c'est pourquoi ta peau tombe, récita Hagrid comme s'il lisait une notice de médicamment. Ne t'inquiète pas, le remède stimule la régénération du derme.

Harry continua de se barbouiller la plaie, peu fier de s'être fait attaquer par une sangsue magique.

- Tu n'es pas allé à Pré-au-Lard ? demanda le professeur en se remettant à ranger ses nouveaux protégés.

- Non, j'avais un dernier sujet d'Histoire à voir…J'ai manqué l'examen, enfin pas vraiment, mais j'ai eu tout juste la note de passage.

- Tu es venu me demander mon aide ?

- Non, rigola Harry en voyant l'air stupéfait de son ami. J'ai marché un peu avec Ron et Hermione, je me suis dit en chemin que je pourrais passer te voir.

- C'est très gentil.

- Oui, mais je devrais y aller, j'ai du travail à la bibliothèque. Comment c'est ?

Hagrid jeta un œil à la tache rougeâtre sur le coup du gamin. On ne voyait plus les deux entailles qui avaient pourtant été profondes, mais la rougeur disparaîtrait plus tard. Il leva un pouce en signe de victoire et salua ensuite rapidement Harry.

Le Gryffondor retourna au château, il ramassa ses notes en passant par la Tour et fila à la bibliothèque. Un silence religieux régnait dans la pièce, Mrs Pince devait éprouver un sentiment jouissif à ce moment-là. D'autres élèves de septièmes avaient eu la même idée que lui et il eut un mal fou à trouver une table où il pourrait être seul. Il finit tout de même par en trouver une et s'y installa. Recluse, elle était sous une fenêtre qui donnait sur la cours, Harry aurait toute la distraction qu'il voudrait. De plus, le soleil plombait directement dans cette direction.

Oubliant ses problèmes plutôt ridicules, Harry décida d'aller chercher la lecture dont il aurait besoin pour remplir la feuille d'étude et pouvoir réviser en paix. Il traîna dans les rayonnages un quart d'heure avant de revenir chargé comme un bœuf de tous les livres possibles et imaginables au sujet des possesseurs de dons psychomoteurs. Il faisait une chaleur accablante et il se permit de défaire les premiers boutons de sa chemise.

Il plongea dans son travail si bien qu'il n'entendit pas le jeune homme venir s'asseoir, pas plus qu'il ne le vit s'approcher. Par contre, il sentit très bien quelqu'un lui serrer le collet. Il se détacha de la prise et tomba nez à nez avec Drago qui lui jetait un regard venimeux.

- Drago ? Qu'est-ce que… ?

- La ferme ! coupa sèchement le Serpentard.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Je n'ai rien fait !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as quitté ? Qui est-ce ?

Harry haussa un sourcil, n'aimant pas plus aujourd'hui qu'avant la façon qu'avait Drago de poser la moitié d'une question et d'attendre très sérieusement la réponse. Combien de fois lui avait-il demandé d'être clair, net et précis ?

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, soupira le brun, sentant tout de même son cœur se serrer à l'évocation de ses souvenirs.

- Du putain de suçon**(2) **que tu as dans le cou ! cria Drago.

- Chut ! le coupa Mrs Pince.

Les élèves hésitèrent à les regarder, ils s'accordèrent quelques secondes, mais replongèrent le nez dans leurs bouquins ensuite.

Drago se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, les bras croisés sur son torse, les yeux assombris par la colère braqués comme une arme sur Harry. Le brun hoqueta de surprise, il allait répondre que Drago était fou quand il se rappela la marque du Bocadesangre et hésita entre rire et se justifier. Il choisit d'éviter les colères de Drago et prit l'option numéro deux.

- Ce n'est pas un suçon**(2)**…

- Ne me prends pas pour un crétin aussi naïf que toi ! Je sais reconnaître ce genre de marque quand j'en vois une, j'en ai tellement faites ! Tu m'as vraiment fait marcher avec ton histoire du «je t'aime, mais toi non, malheureusement », mais, en fait, tu te faisais aussi un autre mec ! Il n'y a que les putes qui jouent multiple comme ça dans le dos des gens !

Harry se gela complètement à l'entente de ses mots et son envie de rassurer Drago se volatilisa.

- Est-ce que tu viens tout juste de me traiter de pute, là ?

Drago eut un sourire méprisant, approuvant silencieusement.

- Vraiment, c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! s'énerva Harry. Non mais quel genre de Sainte-Vierge, Sainte-Prude ou Sainte-Fidèle tu es pour me juger, moi ! Toi qui baise n'importe où et n'importe qui tu peux bien parler !

- A priori ce trait de caractère ne te déplait pas chez tes partenaires ! Puis je suis loin d'être une pute, moi, je ne te l'ai jamais caché !

Harry serra fermement les poings, sa mâchoire était contractée à l'extrême, bien heureusement parce qu'il avait envie de mordre Drago au sang.

- TU NE L'AS JAMAIS CACHÉ ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un con fini ! Tu penses que je serais resté avec toi si longtemps si j'avais su que tu me trompais, espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de maladies que j'ai risqué d'attrapé et, plus grave encore, les amis que j'ai failli perdre pour toi !

- Je…

- DEHORS !

Mrs Pince empoigna Drago et Harry par le bras, tous les élèves écoutaient la conversation des deux adolescents et les premières années étaient rouges de gêne. Les deux septièmes dérangeant furent jetés dehors et la double porte se referma derrière eux dans un claquement sourd.

- Vous devriez avoir honte de parler de votre vie sexuelle devant plus jeune que vous, persifla la bibliothécaire.

Harry se leva et épousseta sa robe, grognant contre la journée immonde qu'il était en train de vivre. Il fit volte face et vit Drago, toujours par terre, promenant son regard sur la ligne que formait sa jugulaire dans son cou.

- Ce n'est pas un suçon**(2)**, je me suis fait mordre par une Bocadesangre et c'est la marque qu'il me reste, je ne sors avec personne et je ne suis sortis avec personne en même temps que toi. D'ailleurs je te l'avais déjà dit, puis toi-même tu sais que l'on _ne s'était pas promis une relation exclusive_.

Drago grogna. Il se releva, lissa les plis de sa robe et après un regard tueur à Harry, il s'éloigna. Malgré qu'il n'attende pas d'excuses, Harry fut déçu du comportement de Drago quoique au fond, même quand ils couchaient ensemble, le blond n'ait jamais fait particulièrement attention lui.

* * *

Les Aspics s'étaient passé étonnement bien, Hermione s'était trompé, Harry s'était retrouvé devant sa feuille et chaque réponse avait surgi de son esprit. Tout avait été parfait, tout simplement parfait, après mainte comparaison avec Hermione et des recherches approfondis dans ses livres d'études, il était certain de passé tous ses cours. Le dernier examen avait été celui de Potion théorique, il avait été installé à la même table que Drago et avait souvent dû retenir l'envie de lever les yeux, surtout quand le blond s'était levé et pour rendre sa feuille. 

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était terminé, toute sa vie collégiale avait porté fruit, il était un étudiant prochainement diplômé. Dans cinq jours, il prendrait le train avec tout le monde pour prendre une vie totalement différente dans Londres. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée quant à ce qu'il allait faire, aucune en fait, il n'avait plus vraiment le goût des études contrairement à Hermione, plus non plus goût à l'aventure à haut risque comme Ron et ne s'était jamais renseigné sur les métiers sorciers.

La dernière soirée arriva enfin. Les septièmes années fêtaient les diplômés avec un souper et un bal spécialement pour eux. Certains trop anxieux ne restèrent pas longtemps, pensant attirer la malchance en fêtant des résultats qu'ils n'avaient pas encore reçus.

Harry était assis avec ses amis de Gryffondor à une table de huit qui était doucement abandonnée au profit de la piste de danse. Hermione était installé sur les genoux de Ron et tentait subtilement de lui insuffler l'envie d'aller se trémousser, ce qui était plus ou moins vainc étant donné l'état de bien être du rouquin. Parvati faisait par à Lavande des études en médico-magie qu'elle pensait entreprendre et Neville parlait à Dean d'un appartement dans Londres moldu qu'il pensait prendre. Puis il y avait la petite navette mi-blonde, mi-rousse au sourire ravageur qui faisait l'aller-retour entre la table des Gryffondor et celle des Serpentard. Seamus essayait d'inviter Blaise à danser, mais le meilleur ami de Malefoy ne semblait pas d'humeur.

Plus loin, à la table à laquelle Seamus se rendait systématiquement, Drago trafiquait, avec l'aide de quelques fidèles, les boissons, les rendant plus alcoolisées. Le succès du projet fut rapidement observable, à peine une heure plus tard, la moitié de la salle riait pour un rien. Pansy vint lourdement se pendre au cou de Blaise qui avait les joues rougis par l'hilarité et ne réagit pas quand la jeune fille ferma les yeux et rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. Elle ne parvint jamais jusqu'au but ultime car avant qu'elle ne se soit rendu jusqu'à Blaise, une intervention musclé d'un Seamus aussi éméché que les Serpentard la décrocha.

Harry n'avait pas beaucoup bu, il avait vu la supercherie dans le jus de citrouille et avait préféré garder le contrôle, contrairement à beaucoup. Il voyait que pas mal buvait un peu pour oublier leur tristesse, leur nostalgie plutôt, parce que beaucoup aurait certainement fondu en larme. Beaucoup, même quelques Serpentard, il en était assuré, à l'exemption formelle de Drago. Malefoy, lui, fêtait plutôt le fait de quitter Poudlard ! Il avait toujours haï l'école, détester le directeur, exécrer les professeurs et abhorrer les élèves. Au moins, lui, il était aux anges.

Soudainement, Harry vit Drago sauter sur Byron Peacok, grimper sur ses genoux, s'acharner sur les boutons de sa chemise et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Les autres élèves de la table, tous des Serpentard, éclatèrent de rire en applaudissant chaleureusement les deux amants qui forniquaient pratiquement sous leurs yeux. Harry sentit son cœur se soulever alors que Byron était allongé sur la table par un Drago plus entreprenant que jamais. Il tira ensuite Byron par sa cravate et sortit en courant de la Grande Salle.

Harry sentit son moral descendre en flèche et tout se brouilla dans sa tête. Il chercha Hermione des yeux sur la piste de danse, mais tomba sur le couple de Seamus et Blaise. Le Serpentard le tenait fermement par la taille, le nez dans sa nuque, la tête légèrement appuyé sur son épaule et Seamus semblait tellement heureux, un sourire comblé sur le visage. Harry décida de finir les huit verres sur sa table, comptant la mixture spéciale de Blaise qui, il le savait, avait un taux d'alcool bien plus élevé.

Hermione revint plus tard, se disant qu'elle pourrait danser avec Harry au moins une fois encore. Elle le découvrit avachi sur la table, couvant un mal de tête en sifflant son dernier verre.

- Bon sang ! Harry, mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Hermione ! pleurnicha Harry. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Seamus a réussi à changer son Serpentard et moi je ne peux même pas seulement avoir le mien !

Hermione tiqua et leva les yeux vers la table des Serpentard, elle n'y vit pas Drago et commença à le chercher dans toute la salle, croisant du regard le couple de Blaise et Seamus.

- Il est parti en courant dans sa chambre avec Peacok, cracha furieusement Harry.

Son amie se hérissa et vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Je suis navrée, Harry, et tu sais que c'est vrai. Je n'ai jamais approuvé ta relation avec Malefoy, même si tu me demandais ce que j'en pense aujourd'hui, je te dirais que ce n'est pas quelqu'un de bien, mais je suis terriblement désolé.

- C'est ce qui est le plus moche, souffla le brun en piquant du nez. Je ne demande même pas qu'il soit _quelqu'un de bien_.

Il fit un nid à sa tête entre ses bras et ferma durement les paupières. Hermione lui caressa le dos avec tendresse, un sourire contrit au x lèvres.

- Y-a-t-il un problème ?

Ils sursautèrent et virent McGonagall s'asseoir à la droite de Harry, leur adressant un sourire charmant.

- Je voudrais parler à Mr Potter.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui lui fit comprendre que ça allait et elle retourna vers Ron, les laissant seul.

- Je m'inquiète pour vous, Potter.

- Vraiment ? baragouina le brun en rougissant.

- Oui, il s'avère que vous êtes le seul élève assez talentueux pour faire de longues et belles études, de Gryffondor, qui ne sache absolument où il ira l'année prochaine. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire qu'en prenant cette année sabbatique forcée, vous ne perdiez du temps. Y avez-vous repensé ?

- Oui, je ne sais pas si je vais vraiment prendre une année à mon compte, je voudrais aller voir du pays, visiter l'Europe, l'Amérique aussi peut-être, découvrir d'autre forme de magie en Inde. J'aimerais visiter !

- Visiter l'Europe ? Eh bien ! Vous avez de très beaux projets en perspective. Bon ! Maintenant que c'est réglé, dit McGonagall en se relevant. Oh ! Mr Potter, j'ai souvent eu besoin de faire preuve de beaucoup de discipline à votre égard, mais ça été un plaisir de vous enseignez pendant ces sept années.

- Merci, vous étiez un excellent professeur.

McGonagall fit un remerciement de la tête et rejoint le directeur et le professeur Rogue au fond de la salle. Harry se leva à son tour, il vit Hermione se rapprocher, mais lui fit signe qu'il était fatigué et monta dans le dortoir. Il se changea, ramassa ses affaires aux quatre coins de la chambre, les fourra dans sa valise et se coucha un peu sur les nerfs. Demain, il ne prendrait pas le Poudlard Express, il ne rentrerait pas avec ses amis, il ne verrait pas Drago pour la dernière fois, ne le dévorerait pas du regard pour tout adieu. Il prendrait un train de matinée et n'en parlerait à personne.

* * *

Au petit matin, Ron se réveilla tout ankylosé d'avoir trop fêté, plus tôt que durant toute l'année, ayant besoin de soulager une envie pressante. Il n'était pas plus de huit heures du matin, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et vit avec effarement que la valise de Harry était bouclée et que plus la moindre trace de l'année qui venait de passé restait de lui. Il regarda son ami assoupi dans son lit, le drap entortillé autour de la jambe, les bras en croix et, à en juger par son érection, pris dans un doux rêve avec son Serpentard préféré. Il se dépêcha d'aller faire sa petite commission pour regagner son lit douillet afin de finir sa nuit. Satisfait d'avoir soulager son envie, il trottina jusqu'à son lit et se figea en voyant le mot mis sur la valise de son meilleur ami. 

DOBBY, NE MET PAS D'ADDRESSE SUR MA VALISE.

MERCI, HARRY.

Le souffle court, il arracha le billet de sur le dessus du coffre et dévala les escaliers du dortoir pour remonter illico dans celui des filles. Au milieu des marches, celles-ci s'affaissèrent pour former un toboggan jusqu'à la Salle Commune.

- Qui est le crétin qui a essayé de monter ? demanda une fille encore endormie en se mettant dans le passage.

- Préviens Hermione qu'il faut qu'elle me rejoigne tout de suite !

- Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Vas-y !

Elle se retourna en ronchonnant. Ron doutait qu'elle aille chercher Hermione, il attendit cinq minutes avec l'intention de beugler le nom de sa petite amie jusqu'à ce que plus personne ne dorme dans tout le château. Il aurait mis son plan à exécution, mais Hermione descendit les escaliers à petit pas, les yeux lourds de sommeil, les cheveux plus pêle-mêle que jamais, même Harry avait l'air de sortir de chez le coiffeur à côté de _ça_.

- Ron ? Pourquoi tu envoies quelqu'un me réveiller à sept heures moins vingt ? Le matin !

- Harry avait ce mot-là sur sa valise ! Dis-moi que ça ne veut pas dire ce que je pense que ça veut dire.

Hermione arrêta de se frotter l'œil et observa son amoureux qui était tendu à l'extrême, elle lui prit le papier des mains et lu attentivement plusieurs fois le mémo.

- Tu pense qu'il s'en va quelque part ? demanda-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il est dans le dortoir ? Tu penses que c'est la faute de Malefoy?

La mâchoire de Ron se décrocha et il se rua sur le tableau de la Grosse Dame en énumérant les différentes façons les plus barbares qu'il connaisse pour vasectomiser Drago. Hermione le suivit au pas de course, en temps normal, elle aurait empêché Ron de déambuler dans les couloirs en pyjama avec des intentions de meurtre sur un autre élève, mais elle était beaucoup trop inquiète de savoir ce que pouvait faire Harry. À deux pas de la chambre de préfet du Serpentard, ils croisèrent McGonagall qui arrêta expressément Ron.

- Mais madame ! s'insurgea le Weasley, bouillant de rage. Harry a décidé de s'en aller ! Nous pensons que peut-être Malefoy saurait où il va et allions simplement le lui demander.

- Mr Weasley ! Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie ! Comment Mr Malefoy pourrait savoir où s'en va Potter ? Puis comment ça, Mr Potter a décidé de s'en aller ?

- Il a fait une lettre pour Dobby, madame, affirma Hermione.

Leur directrice leva un sourcil, étonnée, puis soupira.

- Bien. Mr Potter m'a dit hier soir qu'il avait l'intention de visiter un peu le monde l'année prochaine, peut-être qu'il a simplement dans l'idée de le préparer.

- Partir ? Où irait-il ?

- Il y a des centaines de pays sur terre, Mr Weasley.

Hermione et Ron la regardèrent, les yeux gros comme des balles de ping-pong, pas de sa nouvelle, plutôt d'apprendre que leur meilleur ami avait confié cette énormité à McGonagall et pas à eux.

- Il faut qu'on y aille, s'écria Ron. Il va devoir retenir Harry, _lui _!

- Vous n'irez pas plus loin dans cette tenue, voyons !

Elle amena Ron jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame, sous les protestations virulentes du rouquin qui hurlait à la mort. Hermione resta tétanisée dans le couloir quelques secondes. Harry allait les quitter sans même une préparation à sa nouvelle vie ? Mais pourquoi ? Qu'avaient-ils bien fait pour le vexer ? Plus elle y réfléchissait et plus cela semblait absurde. Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à cela : Malefoy ! Elle s'élança dans les quelques derniers mètres et commença à tambouriner à la porte.

- Qui est là ? demanda une voix endormie.

- Ouvre !

Drago, lui-même, vint lui ouvrir. Il se figea en la voyant, le regard assassin, les poings levé, serrer à tel point que ses phalanges étaient blêmes. Elle entra dans la chambre d'un pas inquisiteur et découvrit, étendu dans le lit au fond de la pièce, le corps à peine animé par les mouvements du sommeil de Byron. Elle renifla hostilement en le voyant, mais se rappela assez vite du but de sa visite. Elle fit volte face et vit Malefoy installé sur le bras de son fauteuil, le visage figé dans une grimace de lendemain de veille.

- Harry a décidé de partir, annonça-t-elle.

Drago haussa les épaules avec un air de total désintérêt.

- Il va partir un an pour faire le tour du monde !

- Et alors ? gronda Drago en séparant arrogamment les deux mots.

- Il ne reviendra peut-être plus jamais, nous ne savons pas où il s'en va et tout ça, c'est de ta faute !

Hermione avait haussé le ton et un mouvement dans le lit le lui fit remarquer.

- Potter s'en va et tu ne sais même pas où ? exulta sadiquement Drago. Et où est le rapport avec moi ?

- C'est parce qu'il est amoureux de toi et que toi tu l'as lâchement remplacé par une pâle copie ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de jouer avec lui ! C'est dégueulasse ce que tu fais Malefoy !

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, mais il était hors de question qu'elle se mette à pleurer devant lui, d'ailleurs, ça ne semblait même pas l'atteindre.

- Dis-moi, Granger, ton meilleur ami depuis…quoi ? Sept ans ? Va foutre le camp de ce putain de pays, tu ne sais pas où il va, ni s'il reviendra et tout ce que tu trouve à faire c'est venir _me_ faire la morale ?

- Je…

- Je…, imita niaisement Drago. Tu…fais pitié Granger ! Va donc courir après ton St-Potter et laisse moi bien en dehors de ça !

Hermione sentit son cœur battre la chamade. Elle n'y avait pas pensé. Harry allait partir et elle ne pourrait rien y changer, elle n'y ferait rien quoi qu'elle dise. Mais Drago pourrait le faire rester.

- Malefoy, supplia-t-elle. Tu ne viendras pas le chercher sur le quai ? Je suis certaine que tu es le seul qui puisse le faire rester ! Il y a toujours un point de non-retour, il faut que tu fasses quelque chose avant qu'il soit trop tard.

- Tu plaisantes ? Granger, je ne vais pas courir après Potter, je ne l'aurais pas fait même du temps où l'on couchait ensemble, alors penses-tu après qu'il m'ait viré !

- Mais tu es le seul qui…

- Granger ! Dégage !

Hermione serra la mâchoire, les larmes commencèrent à glisser sur ses joues et elle s'enfuit à toute jambe avant de perdre ce qui lui restait encore de fierté après avoir supplier Malefoy. Elle sortit de la chambre furieuse et remonta dans sa tour.

Drago referma la porte sur Hermione et retourna dans le lit. Hier. Hier, ça avait été la première fois qu'il avait permis à quelqu'un de dormir avec lui dans son lit. Enfin, avec lui ! Tout était relatif. Drago n'avait pas supporté la présence à ses côtés et plutôt que de montrer son handicape affectif à Byron, il avait été dormir sur le canapé. Il avait passé une nuit terriblement mauvaise, il s'était fait réveiller aux petites heures et il était courbaturé de partout, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir prouvé quelque chose.

- Tu devrais y aller, dit Byron, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Tu ne dors pas toi ?

- Non. Tu n'as pas dormi ici, n'est-ce pas ?

- Si.

Le brunet ouvrit les yeux, l'air moqueur, et se releva un peu en s'étirant comme un chat.

- Bien sûr que non, confirma-t-il. Les couvertures de ton côté sont froides et le lit ne porte pas ton odeur. Tu as dormi sur le canapé ?

Drago hocha sensiblement la tête, lui lançant un regard de défi.

- Pas la peine de me menacer, je m'en moque éperdument d'où tu as passé la nuit. Cependant, je ne me moque pas de ce qui est en train de se passer, je pense que tu laisse passer quelque chose de vraiment très important en restant ici. Tu devrais aller chercher Harry Potter.

Cette confession fut accueillie par un regard de pur dégoût à la Malefoy. Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il pensait pouvoir éviter d'entendre ce ramassis de conneries, mais c'était sans compter sur l'entêtement légendaire des Gryffondor. Pourquoi s'obstinait-il à les vouloir Gryffondor, déjà ? Il se jeta de l'eau sur le visage et commença à s'habiller, sous le regard amusé de Byron qui était appuyé dans le chambranle.

- Pourquoi souris-tu bêtement ? siffla Drago.

- Tu devrais arrêter de te voiler la face ! Tu sais que tu meurs d'envie de courir rejoindre Potter en ce moment !

- Tu rêves complètement ! Personne ici n'a autant envie que moi qu'il s'en aille, ce maudit Survivant !

Byron sourit de plus belle.

- Et tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Que _toi_, tu meurs d'envie de le voir partir ?

- Non. J'ai couché avec lui, je ne couche plus avec lui et je meurs d'envie qu'il débarrasse le plancher. C'est ce que l'on appelle les faits légitimes après une relation.

- Après une _relation _?

Drago pâlit subitement.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! Enfin…Après un subite interruption de sexe entre deux personnes, ce que j'ai abrégé en «relation », mais qui signifiait beaucoup «relation uniquement sexuelle ».

- Je dirais plutôt «fondamentalement sexuelle» dans ton cas. Puis c'est faux et tu le sais, tu aimes bien voir la peine dans le visage de tes anciens partenaires quand il te voit avec un nouveau et tu regrettes que le Weasley ne soit pas à l'école. Si tu es si content de voir partir Harry, c'est qu'il fait souffrir ton cœur, Malefoy ! Les symptômes que tu éprouves vis-à-vis de lui, c'est le simple désire de séparation après une relation _amoureuse_.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! hurla Drago en s'approchant d'un pas rageur. Dégage d'ici ! Tu vois ? J'ai follement envie que tu foutes le camp et je suis loin, crois-moi très loin, d'être amoureux de toi !

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et se retira de l'interstice, laissant le champ libre à Drago qui le suivit malgré tout. Il regarda attentivement Byron se rhabiller puis se diriger vers la porte. Malheureusement, le Gryffondor s'arrêta juste avant de sortir.

- Quand Harry est dans une pièce, où qu'il soit, ton regard finit toujours par le trouver, dès qu'on parle de lui, tous tes sens, hormis l'ouïe, sont entravés afin que tu puisses vraiment écouter ce qu'il y a à dire et tu semble toujours hautement plus réceptif à n'importe qu'elle approche sexuelle quand il est dans le coin. Tu serais capable de _dormir_ avec lui dans ton lit si tu essayais et tu le sais, c'est pour ça que tu ne veux rien voir, mais tu viens de perdre le garçon-fait-pour-toi, il est déjà trop tard, Drago.

Drago regarda sur l'horloge murale en forme de lézard taillé dans l'ébène de sa chambre. La grande aiguille venait de rejoindre le douze d'une façon qui lui parut dramatique. Il était exactement neuf heures, à son grand étonnement, un chose étrange sembla remonter dans son ventre et sa lui fit mal au cœur. Un coin de son cerveau commença à faire des calculs que jusqu'à présent il n'avait jamais fait et il réalisa soudain qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir Potter s'en aller.

Sortant de sa torpeur, il réalisa qu'il était debout dans une position fataliste et qu'il regardait intensément Byron. Il le poussa dehors et claqua la porte sur lui. Il s'appuya sur le panneau et ramena ses mains devant ses yeux, étourdi et attaqué de maux de tête.

Il se prépara en vitesse, se lavant, s'habillant. Tout Poudlard était en effervescence tout comme lui, plusieurs garçons, en bons adolescents, commençaient à peine à empiler leurs affaires en vrac dans les valises. Le déjeuner se prit chacun de son côté, Drago vit Hermione, mais pas Weasley ni Harry, lui-même n'était pas ni avec ses gardes du corps ni avec Byron.

Le Poudlard Express se remplissait, Drago, en tant que Préfet, regardait avec un sadisme jouissif les petits de premières années qui seraient forcé de revenir l'année d'après. Finir cette septième année était pour lui une libération et il n'éprouvait pas une once de regret ou de mélancolie comme d'autre. Il monta à la suite des plus jeunes et s'installa dans un wagon central, écoutant les morveux parler déjà de la rentrée d'automne. Drago croisa les jambes et s'appuya sur sa main en regardant le quai par la fenêtre. Il vit le garde-chasse s'éloigner de sa démarche claudicante quoique ça s'apparente plus à un dandinement. Un cracha de fumée, puis une secousse et le train se mis en route vers Londres. Le cheval de métal venait de se lancer sur les rails et avançait encore lentement quand Drago croisa un regard émeraude. Harry était dehors, encore dans la gare, il le regardait s'en aller, sa valise et la cage de sa chouette aux pieds. Drago se leva d'un bond. Qu'était-il en train de faire? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pris le train ? Son estomac se noua à nouveau comme plus tôt avec Byron et il réalisa que son cœur lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

Drago s'extirpa de son compartiment et s'élança dans l'allée centrale, bousculant tout et tout le monde sur son passage. Hermione hurla de surprise en le voyant débouler devant elle et se fit durement tasser sur le côté. Drago arriva enfin dans le wagon de queue et ouvrit la porte en grand pour ne percevoir que le sifflement de la locomotive et de voir le vide là où, précédemment, se trouvait son ancien amant. Son poing se resserra sur la poignée de la porte.

- REVIENS ! hurla-t-il en haletant. PAUVRE CON ! JE T'AIME !

- Malefoy ?

Drago se retourna, le visage abîmé par un sentiment de peur et vit Hermione tremblante derrière lui. Elle était fébrile, un mouchoir à la main, les joues ruisselantes. Drago lui sauta dessus.

- Où est-il, Granger ? Il faut absolument que je lui parle.

Hermione éclata en sanglot et noua ses bras autour de lui, faisant se raidir un Malefoy mal alaise.

- Je ne sais pas, se plaignit-elle en suffoquant presque. Il ne m'a rien dit, Malefoy ! Pourquoi ?

- C'est pas…possible. Granger, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un qui sache où il est !

- Ron l'a cherché au déjeuner, mais Harry n'était nulle part.

- Mais on peut se renseigner sur le nombre de train, quelqu'un pourrait l'avoir vu, le gars qui lui a vendu le billet.

- Il y a pleins trains qui partent ce matin et rien n'empêche qu'il prenne un transfère une fois arrivé. Personne ne l'a vu et le contrôleur n'était pas là aujourd'hui, c'était un nouveau qui le remplaçait et il était trop concentré à ne pas faire d'erreur pour faire attention. Je pensais qu'il prendrait un autre train, mais je ne l'ai pas vu à la gare.

Drago laissa ses bras pendre le long de ses flancs. Hermione se resserra contre lui et se moucha presque dans sa chemise, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il regarda au loin dans les montagnes, le brouillard se levait et il venait de perdre le seul garçon que, finalement, il aurait voulu connaître en dehors de son lit.

* * *

Deux mois plus tard, Drago revenait d'un voyage en Grèce avec sa mère, elle l'y avait amené visiter sa grand-mère maternelle et profiter du soleil en récompense à ses excellents Aspics. Drago était sur le quai 10¾, attendant son train qui partait pour Winnoc, une petite ville uniquement sorcière où il ferait sa formation d'Auror. Il avait postulé pour entrer à Megret, l'université sorcière, et c'était retrouvé en tête de liste, mais ses buts avaient changé. Il avait reçu une lettre du Ministère de la Sécurité Publique qui lui proposait de devenir Auror d'Élite, ce qu'il refusa d'aplomb. Il ferait une formation d'Auror afin de devenir un enquêteur dans le but de s'ouvrir une agence de détective. Il avait de l'argent, peut importe que son métier ne soit pas du niveau désiré par son père, il tenait à réaliser ses rêves, ayant trop souffert d'en avoir perdu un. 

- Hé, Drago ! Oh…C'est bon, oublie ça.

Le jeune homme commença à s'éloigner. C'était Micha, un autre étudiant qui, lui, voulait devenir Auror. Ils s'étaient rencontrés lors d'un test de l'évaluation physique et Drago avait gardé le contact.

- Oublier quoi ? demanda Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien, je voulais te demander de partager ma chambre, mais…tu as dix-sept valises et je voudrais un peu d'espace à moi.

Le blond lui décocha un regard assassin, il se retourna devant ses quatre misérables bagages et entendit l'éclat de rire de son futur colocataire. Micha le rejoignit et lui fit signer le formulaire de répartition des chambres en lui donnant son dos pour appui. Drago avait eu un véritable coup de cœur pour Micha. Il était un peu chien fou, il avait des cheveux brun chocolat et des yeux marron magnifiques, il était svelte et élancé et avait le mérite de ne pas avoir la langue dans sa poche.

Drago le regarda se faufiler entre les autres étudiants et voyageurs pour rejoindre leur professeur, Caporal Bâton-Dans-Le-Cul, comme l'avait affectueusement surnommé Micha. Son regard se perdit sur tous les jeunes qui s'étaient ramassés sur le quai. Un train arriva, ce n'était pas le leur. Il venait d'Écosse et de nombreux futurs Aurors débarquèrent avec leurs bagages et se mirent en ligne devant le Caporal.

L'attention de Drago fut retenue par un type qui nageait à contre courant et essayait de se hisser entre les corps serrés pour quitter la voie. En alliant coup de coude et course à pied, le gars se retrouva face à face avec Drago qui s'était mis à l'écart après avoir enregistré ses valises.

Ce fut le choc !

Le jeune homme releva les yeux vers Drago et ses orbes émeraude se plantèrent dans son regard. Drago recula d'un pas, Harry en fit de même et ils s'observèrent fixement pendant de longues minutes. Harry devint écarlate et Drago dut se retenir pour ne pas lui hurler de s'expliquer quant à sa disparition.

- Tu es revenu ? fit Drago d'un voix neutre. Pourquoi ?

- Oh ! Tu avais remarqué que j'étais parti ? cracha sarcastiquement Harry. Comment c'est arrivé ? Tu défilais dans le Poudlard Express avec Peacok et tu ne m'as pas vu avec Hermione et Ron ? C'est pour m'excuser auprès d'eux que je suis là, d'ailleurs.

Drago en eut le souffle coupé. Il avait envie de hurler «ET MOI ! » outré de ne pas avoir plus de valeur. Il faillit l'attraper par le col de sa chemise et l'encastrer profondément dans un pilier, mais se contenta de compter jusqu'à dix dans sa tête.

- Si tu veux tout savoir, siffla-t-il. Pas du tout, le matin de ton départ précipité, j'ai rompu avec Byron et c'est Granger qui me l'a dit.

- Qui _l'a_ dit, Malefoy. Qui _l'a_ dit ! Hermione préfèrerait se brosser les dents avec la brosse à cheveux de Rogue et de la morve de troll que de t'adresser la parole.

Drago commença à douter que ce soit bien Harry qu'il avait devant lui. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait avec autant de véhémence à son adresse ?

- Elle est venue me chercher pour que je coure à votre tour et te fasse rester !

- Elle a fait quoi ?

- Drago, c'est bon on va…Oups ! Je dérange ?

Micha fourra les deux clés de la chambre dans la poche kangourou de son sweat-shirt et regarda Harry puis Drago.

- Pas du tout, fit Harry doucereux. Tu as de meilleurs goûts qu'à Poudlard, Drago. Tu n'auras pas lâché Peacok pour rien.

- Quoi ? Oh, Potter ! soupira dramatiquement Drago. Ce n'est pas…

- Je m'en fou, cria presque Harry en rajustant son sac en bandoulière. Adieu, j'espère !

Drago lui agrippa le bras et le poussa violemment en arrière.

- Arrête de faire ton martyr tout de suite, O.K. ! Lui, c'est Micha, lança Drago en pointant le brunet qui sourit pauvrement. C'est un gars que j'ai rencontré en entrant dans l'Académie d'Auror, je n'ai jamais couché avec lui. Micha, on a jamais couché ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

- Quoi ? s'alarma Micha en comprenant enfin. NON ! Bien sûr que non. Je vous assure, monsieur, qu'on n'a…jamais ! Pas même…rien du tout. C'est platonique ! On est juste un peu ami.

- Oh vraiment ? fit Harry avec un sourire mesquin. Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que c'est toi que j'aime espèce de con fini ! balança Drago en détournant les yeux.

Harry arrêta de respirer et ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise. Micha en profita pour filer en levant les pousse à l'intention de Drago.

Harry se mit à trembler et croisa fébrilement les bras devant son torse. Il essaya de regarder Drago dans les yeux, mais il ne réussit pas à soutenir son regard. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et se racla la gorge avant d'enfin prendre la parole.

- Alors tu n'as pas couché avec lui ?

- C'est vraiment de ça que tu veux parler ?

- Non, murmura Harry intimidé. Tu m'aimes ?

Drago hocha la tête, commençant à rosir un peu lui aussi.

- Depuis quand ? Ne me dis pas que ça vient tout juste de te frapper, je ne le…

- Non, depuis longtemps. J'ai le sentiment que je le savais inconsciemment, mais je m'en suis vraiment rendu compte quand Byron m'a dit qu'il était _trop tard_.

- Byron, éructa Harry en rajustant son sac sur son épaule.

Drago eut un sourire mélancolique. Byron était sur le quai d'en face, il faisait une autre rentrée à Poudlard et ne se doutait peut-être même pas que l'un de ses combats était en train de se jouer.

- Granger est venu me réveiller le matin où tu es parti et m'a dit que tu partais, on ne sait où. Byron était dans mon lit et il a tout entendu. Ensuite, elle est partie et ça m'a fait ni chaud ni froid. Puis Byron a commencé à me monter la tête à propos de toi, je lui ai dit de se barrer et, avant de partir, il m'a dit «tu viens de perdre le garçon-fait-pour-toi, il est trop tard, Drago » et c'est là que j'ai réalisé.

- Il a dormi avec toi ?

- Je voulais dormir avec lui pour me prouver que j'étais capable de le faire, mais j'ai passé la nuit sur mon divan.

Harry eut l'air soulager et ça fit sourire Drago.

- Je sais que tu as parlé à Bill Weasley, continua Drago. Je ne lui ai rien fait, rassures-toi. Il m'a dit que tu étais dépendant de moi au même titre que tous les autres, mais que tu finirais par, toi aussi, me voir sous mon vrai jour et me haïr.

Ils se regardèrent en gardant le silence, essayant de déceler un pigment de vérité dans le camaïeu de leurs yeux.

- Je ne te haïs pas.

- Je sais, mais…Je ne dis pas «Je t'aime » à n'importe qui, parce que je crois plus en la puissance des mots qu'en la puissance des gestes. Et crois-moi, je t'aime, Harry St-Potter !

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et vint se pendre à son cou. Leurs lèvres se lièrent dans un doux baiser qui, pour une fois, n'avait rien d'un simple prélude au sexe. Harry vint taquiner les mèches de cheveux d'or dans la nuque de Drago tandis que lui massait la peau sous le chandail dans le bas du dos de son ancien amant. Harry mit fin au baiser et plongea son regard aux multiples étincelles dans les yeux de Drago.

- Est-ce qu'on… ?

- Bien sûr, idiot, se moqua gentiment Drago en lui prenant les mains.

- Excuse-moi, j'ai toujours eu un train de retard.

**°Fin°**

******

* * *

**

******(1)** Dans le texte originale, Phil parle d'une fille facile, mais comme pour l'histoire j'avais besoin d'un garçon, j'ai changé les "she" en "he".******  
**

******(2) **On dit "sucette" au Québec et "suçon" en Europe. Comme je suis plus porté sur le style européen, j'ai écrit "suçon", désolé à tous les compatriotes que je déçois en faisant ça. :P


	2. réponse au reviews

**Reviews "Easy Lover" :**

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ce oneshot-là, même s'ils n'ont pas laissé de commentaire. Merci aussi à ceux qui en on laissé (bien sûr, je vous oublie pas :):) et aussi les lecteurs qui ont fait les deux fics, c'est trop trop trop gentil !

**Nonora :** Ouais, tu as l'air enthousiaste, c'est sympa ! Je suis en train d'essayer de commencer un fic, je me cherche un défi, mais j'ai déjà quelques idées alors on verra comment ça va finir. D'ailleurs je suis contente que la longueur ne t'ait pas dérangé parce que ça donne souvent envie de survoler et que je laisse malheureusement passer plus d'erreur :S. Enfin bon, j'apprécie que tu m'aies écrit :). B'soux.

**Ellie351 :** :D:D:D T'as encore pleuré ? Seigneur tu me fais trop d'honneur. lol ! J'ai été toute surprise quand j'ai eu ton mail, t'es vraiment gentille d'avoir pris la peine d'y répondre et d'en plus poster une reviews ! Pour l'OS, le premier est moins cru, c'est surtout le côté drama qui est différent. Puis celui-là est trop long à mon goût, mais je savais pas ou couper :P ! Je suis contente que ton jugement sur Byron ait changé, c'est sûr qu'il est pas très fair play avec Harry en lui piquant «son mec » (pas très Gryffondor attitude :S), mais il avait bien un cœur au fond. Puis sans lui Drago aurait mis beaucoup plus de temps à se rendre compte qu'il avait un GROS faible pour Harry, c'est certain. En passant, je sais pas si ça me rassure que même au bout d'un an ffnet est toujours aussi indomptable, mais au moins je me sens moins seule…lol ! Puis pour le prochain envoi, j'essaie de trouver une bonne idée, si tu as des adresses de défis envoie-les-moi (sauf si tu en alignes une, bien sûr :P). B'soux.

**onarluca (artémis) :** Comme je sais pas encore comment rééditer un chapitre et que j'ai pas vraiment envie de poster un 3ème chapitre de réponse au reviews sur Quelqu'un M'A Dit, je vais te remercier ici pour tes deux reviews :). Je suis super contente de tes encouragements et je suis en train de plancher sur un fic, je regarde les défis et j'essaie d'en partir une, peut-être bientôt en onde. Merci pour tout. B'soux.

**roxy :** Salut ! Je me rends compte qu'on a le même surnom, c'est bizarre j'y avais pas fait attention, on est beaucoup sur le site on dirait :D:D:D. Waw ! T'es franche dans ton genre, lol ! Non mais j'apprécie et dans le fond je comprends, j'ai le même défaut quant à la lecture en longue quantité, même si c'est très bon, j'arrive pas à accrocher (et personnellement je la trouve longue pour rien cette histoire-là).

T'as pas aimé mon Drago ? lol ! Connard con, hein ? C'est superbement raccourci :P. Je voulais vraiment que Drago sois vulgaire et tranchant dans cette fic-là, pas juste très passif comme dans l'autre. Dans la première, il n'avait pas vraiment la place d'un personnage, c'était plutôt une espèce d'ombre qui pourrissait la vie de Harry. Là il fallait qu'il frappe et à voir ton niveau d'abhorration, je pense que je l'ai eu :).

Miam ! J'ai sous la main la grande défendeuse de la cause des Bill Weasley malmené ? Je sais que je ne joue pas dans l'originalité en l'utilisant comme Ex de Drago, mais il me fallait un frère de Ron (pour l'action c'était indispensable) et je pouvais pas mettre Fred ou George, ils se sont battu avec dans le tome 5, ça aurait paru étrange je trouve. Je ne rejète pas l'idée, mais j'aurais été obligée d'expliquer comment un des deux étaient passé par-dessus les erreurs de passé et je ne pense pas qu'il se serait laissé marcher sur les pieds…franchement ! Mais merci à Bill de s'être prêté au jeu et je t'assure qu'aucun Weasley n'a été blessé durant l'écriture de se oneshot :D:D:D ! Puis je ne serais pas capable d'écrire un threesome HP/DM/…, qui pourrait se glisser entre ses deux-là ?

Tant mieux si tu as relevé des bouts humoristiques, je n'écrit pas des choses que l'on peut classé dans le Humour, mais je suis pas du tout du genre drama, au contraire alors si tu as ris c'est bon pour mon égo :P

Pour Byron, c'est une psychologie de personnage de seconde zone, c'est sûr que sortir avec Drago Malefoy ça lui fait une réputation en béton, mais il n'est pas amoureux de lui. Byron se sert autant de Drago que l'inverse, ils sont tous les deux les marches de l'autres qui les mèneront au sommet. Comme l'année finissait et que Byron n'avait plus d'utilité à rester avec Drago, son côté Gryffondor ressort et il essaie de le pousser dans les bras de Harry. En fait c'est un bon samaritain, ce gars-là :X

Désolé de si mal terminer mes oneshot. Pour te rassurer, Drago et Harry sortent bien ensemble et ils s'aiment beaucoup, Micha est hétéro et ça l'arrange que Drago soit gay, comme ça plus de minettes pour lui et le FABULEUX couple SF/BZ va rester ensemble pour l'éternité. Contente ? lol !

Puis j'essaie de laisser les OS et les Songfic de côté pour un moment, alors la prochaine fois ce sera sûrement une fic :D.

Merci pour la longue reviews en tout cas. B'soux.

**alinemcb54 :** Merci d'avoir lu et je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, c'était la priorité ! B'soux.

**just-lulu :** Bon, si c'est toi qui le dis, je vais peut-être m'y mettre ! lol ! C'est en tout cas bon pour mon moral de savoir que tu aimes bien ce que je fais. C'est assez facile de faire des OS à partir de chanson, c'est d'ailleurs tout ce que je fais :X:X:X, mais pour une fic j'avoue que je pars un peu moins sûr. C'est aussi gentil d'avoir lu Quelqu'un M'A Dit et je suis contente qu'elle t'ait plu aussi. Je vais essayer de me mettre à l'écriture de plus long ! Merci de t'intéresser. B'soux.

**noemie :** Hello ! Je suis flattée que l'histoire t'ait touché à ce point, même s'il y en a pleins de mieux et plus développé ailleurs, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur. :):):) Je sais pas si tu as vu l'autre OS, mais j'espère qui ne te décevra pas trop. Merci d'être venu voir. B'soux.

**Vert emeraude :** C'est gentil et je suis désolée si j'ai mal choisi le genre, c'est vrai que j'aurais du mettre drama…faudrait que je le change si je retrouve l'endroit ou ça se met :X:X:X. Puis pour le happy end, faut pas t'en faire, c'est pas le genre de la maison de faire se suicider Harry par désespoir. J'écris de la romance, mais pas du mélo :P ! Par incapacité, pas parce que je ne veux pas. Enfin, c'est sympa d'être aller voir mon profil…quoique j'en ai un peu honte…mais détail ! lol ! J'étais contente d'avoir ue nouvelle reviews sur mon autre OS et encore plus que tu l'ai aimé aussi :D. Je vais me rebrancher sur word en illimité on dirait :S:P. Merci beaucou, au final ! B'soux.

Bon ! C'est tout. Au plaisir de se revoir une autre fois (j'espère !).


End file.
